Subversive Attachment
by yume girl 91
Summary: Ulquiorra gives Rukia an offer she can't refuse. Slight AU, UxR Two-shot complete for now. *Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

No one in sight. While Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, Ichigo's loud voice suddenly echoed, bouncing off the white walls and high ceiling. "This is disappointing? Where's the welcoming committee?"

"Shut up, you fool!" she hissed, sending him a sharp glare. The tiny Arrancar child that had followed them in, glanced about fearfully, perhaps sensing something as she did. _But, where-?_ As a Shinigami, she had been trained for detecting minute levels of spirit pressure, she didn't sense anything...but...

_There! _ Her eyes caught the slight shadow at the top of the flight of steep stone steps ahead. Her hand dropped to the hilt of her sword, a warning to Ichigo about to fly from her lips when it happened.

Steel crashed.

The hiss of air whooshing past her.

His yell and stifled curse.

Nel's cry and the sound of dripping.

Within the space of a few seconds, Rukia's mind was still processing everything. Threatening to shut down with each plip-plip-plip. her knees shook weakly. "I-Ichigo?" the sob caught at the edge of her words like hysteria she refused to give into. Slowly, ever so slowly she turned around and met the emotionless green eyes of the Arrancar.

"Your journey ends here." Red spatters stained the perfect white uniform. Whether he was addressing her or Ichigo on his knees, was questionable. "You let him go-!" Rukia steeled her voice, withdrawing Sode no Shirayuki swiftly.

The Arrancar favored her with an apathetic, unconcerned gaze, passing over her twice without much change of expression. "He will die.." as if to drive this home to her, the paper white hand tightened around his throat. Her eyes flashed, her legs ready to propel her forward for the charge.

"..and you will as well." The narrow eyes hardened then the faintest of curves lifted up one half of the bi-colored lips. "Unless you act in accordance to my orders."

"Nev-!" she would rather die than betray her race, perhaps he knew it, staring at her so intensely that she felt she was being drawn into the hypnotic emerald orbs.

"Do not be foolish, woman. If you do not comply, Kurosaki dies here."

It was no idle threat to be taken lightly. She knew it wasn't, recognizing the subtle grip that could tear off her friend's head in a second. One wrong move...though she hated it, defeat lay within moments.

"What is it you want?" she glared hatefully at her enemy.

Sode no Shirayuki's clang punctuated the tense air.

The Arrancar released his hold; unconscious, Ichigo slid to the ground with an audible flump.

"Come with me, Shinigami.."

-TBC..

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: Au in that Rukia goes along with Ichigo and Nel rather than go down her own separate path. Meant to be a two-shot. =.= sleepy)

Thanks for reading. No flames!

Reviews appreciated and I will try to get the second part up very soon! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

His silence was beginning to aggravate her.

"Where are we going?"

_No answer_. Her eyes passed over the shadowy walls and high ceilings, no light penetrated the recesses of the compound. Perhaps Aizen thought it befitted the nature of the soulless beings, to live utterly in the dark.

"You know if you're going to kill me, just get it over with now! I will not-"

"Woman, you speak too much."

Rukia's mouth snapped shut. Glaring she felt the subtlest sensation of unease stir in her stomach as the Espada turned slowly around, his eyes piercing her to the core with their coldness. Something else swam in the murky green, an inner instinct made her want to back away.

She held her ground, fighting off her fear. "What do you want?"

"You've asked this prior. I presume your limited intelligence cannot define a term such as this. Subversive? Would that your puny brain have understood it, it would make little difference."

"What?" Now she was confused. Not only had he insulted her in as many minutes but had unzipped the hidden track of his uniform to reveal an aberrant hollow hole at the base of his throat.

"On your knees, Kuchiki Rukia."

Haughtily she dropped down into a crouch, her eyes sparking fire for this new humiliation.

The Espada observed her for a moment longer, expressionless, "lower."

The cold bit through the thin quality of the hakama, instantly freezing her legs. Something in his tone made her muscles clench, anxiety rippling her calves all sending the message instinctively that this was very _wrong_.

"I wonder, Kuchiki Rukia. Have you ever thought once of a Hollow, a being stripped of all semblance of human emotion left only with the primitive senses?" He moved in front of her, gently grasping her chin in one thin paper-white hand. Rukia longed to slap away his hand and call out for her beautiful Sode no Shirayuki to end his impudence once and for all yet could only fuel as much venom as she possibly could in a single sentence.

"So, what?" It was weak at that.

"Perhaps I did not make it clear for you." He whispered, a queer sort of half smile distorting his bi-colored lips. "I lust for everything of you."

She paled, twisting away from the aberrant Arrancar. "You- you vile-beast!"

Her words had no effect. The hand she escaped from, lifted, his slender finger curling gently, "come, Kuchiki Rukia. Or have the trash you hold so dear, suffer permanent death."

Ichigo leapt to mind. Then the rest of her friends lying strewn with broken-bodies when perhaps one sacrifice from her could've saved them. "I despise everything of you!" she spat, forcing herself to approach him once again in a mockery of servility. The Espada's absinthe green eyes gleamed luminescent in the darkness where he dwelled, his touch was surprisingly careful as his fingers encircled her wrist leading her hand up to his waist.

The sash came away with minor ease.

The exposed skin was milk-white, the monotony only broken by the curls of jet black hair framing his erection. Rukia found herself faintly fascinated by it, clamping down on the thread immediately once she realized it for what it was. _Interest_. A slight tingling of her senses caused simply by gazing upon the endowments of the creature.

"Begin, woman." He ordered apathetically.

She flushed indelicately as her tongue unconsciously swiped her bottom lip. Her hands traveled up from resting against her thighs and glided over and around the throbbing penis. In the back of her mind replayed the dirty scenes Renji hadn't wanted her to know about. _Being the only girl among a group of boys while growing up had lead her to glimpse a few things about males and their pleasures_.

She eased her hand up and down experimentally until she got used to the contrasting warmth of his skin and the frigid appearance of it. Glistening strands of pre-cum drizzling slowly onto her fingers causing strange sensations in her stomach. Rukia fought them down, trying to focus on the task at hand_. But, why no reaction?_

It puzzled her as the same type of hand-job she was doing had been enough to send young boys over the edge by their own play. _So, why...?_

"Your mouth, woman." His quiet voice sent a ripple throughout her entire body. Shivering inwardly from something unnamable, she glared hard into his porcelain mask of a face. Rising slightly higher on her knees, Rukia's gaze dropped to the pulsating beast in her hands, lowering her lips to it. Her tongue darted out once, licking at the cum seeping out.

_His taste was...different_.

She swirled her tongue around the bulbous head, lapping away any traces of seed. Unconsciously smacking her lips, she went back for more, taking him whole into her mouth. This gained some reaction from the Espada as a soft gasp. Rukia perversely wanted more than that. Grazing the swollen flesh with her teeth, she bobbed her head up and down, playing with his balls while massaging with her lips and tongue as she went.

_This is wrong_- a part of her mind hissed, powerless to stop the heat from rushing from her head to her chest. Rukia's small body quivered, her eyes rolling back as she sucked greedily at the shots of semen spewing between her lips. Her tiny knees pressed together, a familiar tight wet feeling oozing from her crotch. One hand slipped from the base of his cock, going almost desperately to the burning ache between her thighs. Rukia plunged her hand down her hakama, feeling the loincloth soaked, not bothering with preamble, she thrust two fingers into her burning pussy, eliciting her own choked moans of pleasure from around the Espada's cock.

_Come_, she thought, barely coherent as she felt the flesh constrict and swell even harder between her lips. _Come in my mouth_. She planted sloppy kisses against the tip, sucking away at the slit while fisting her vagina. Her tiny breasts heaved in the stifling kimono, aching they were pert nubs taut with sexual desire. She wanted more. Her fingers worked hard at her sensitive clit, strumming the tiny nerve fiercely yet Rukia could not be driven to the edge.

_Why?_ she wondered. Feeling lightheaded with the arousal burning in her body, she lavished his cock with her tongue, swallowing the increasing amounts of sticky strings. The Espada's gasps had become subtle moans as his hips jerked delicately mimicking a thrust.

Soon she was milking the cock for all he was worth. His breathing coming in erratic bursts. She knew he was close- so close. Then, hot wetness gushed into her mouth. Rukia unaccustomed to such a large amount, gagged then reflexively swallowed, going after more as strings dribbled down her chin.

_Cum slut_, taunted the voice of her pride.

She could hardly deny it as the Espada gazed down at her dispassionately.

"Strip."

Rukia did so gladly. Shedding her confining kimono and hakama. The cool musty air of the passageway sent shivers of gooseflesh to erupt on her bare skin. The Espada gazed at her up and down, his eyes lingering on the pertness of her tiny nipples, traveling down to the puffy labia glistening with juices from her excitement.

_This fascinated him immensely_, she realized as he unzipped his jacket the rest of the way, letting the sides hang open to reveal a long lean elegant torso. A gothic number 4 was tattooed on his left breast, a marking it soon struck her as his ranking. _The fourth...Espada_. Before she could feel any awe or despise for herself for becoming so hot and bothered in the corridor of the enemy's compound, he was upon her. With hands that touched her as though she was made of glass.

His half-hard member grazed the curve of her ass cheeks as he slipped behind her his hands gliding over her petite breasts, Rukia shuddered at the new sensations he awakened within her, gasping softly as the juncture between her thighs was caressed.

"Ugh-Oh-Oh!" She wriggled helplessly as his finger dipped inside, her legs parted, the pressure behind unbearable. His penis jutted between her crack, teasing her, pouting red-faced, Rukia bucked her hips, the slick wet rod sliding in farther.

"What do you want?" he whispered quietly, gently easing from the place where she wanted it most.

Rukia wondered how he ever could've had so much self-control. Worrying her lip to pieces her muscles tightened around the strumming of his finger against her clit. "I-" _don't say it_- her pride warned. She shut her eyes to everything. "I-I.." her body trembled, release would come only when his cock was inside her.

"Say it, _Rukia_." he breathed into her ear, pressed up against the alignment of her body.

_Say you want me_.

"I want your cock." she whispered in a tiny voice, feeling dirty saying it. "I want your cock now!" she said slightly more demandingly.

He smiled slightly though she didn't see.

One pale white hand settled on her lower abdomen, he bent her body in half, his penis sliding up her ass the next moment. Rukia gasped at the new sensation, smoothly controlled thrusts made her hips roll against the penetration of his fingers up her snatch.

_He is_ - she forced the thought away, rocking hard to a tumult of moans spilling from her lips. She longed to throw her head back and scream in pure bliss with each calculated motion, each precise angle of his fucking. The coiled feeling in her stomach expanded, tautening every nerve and muscle on edge. She could feel the thickness of the organ plunging deep into her tight hole, licking her lips fiercely, she panted, grasping her own breasts to gain the most out of their heightened sensitivity.

_Release was coming_. Rukia could feel it in the almost painful clenching of her muscles, the slightly rougher strokes up her ass and labia then it all came down. Rukia threw her head back, pillowing it against his chest, her release gushing out wetly around his fingers and running down her thighs. Not a second later, his cock emptied out, hot seed pouring into her hole and dripping out down her cheeks.

Rukia panted, her vision hazy. Her legs felt weak, tremulous as the high of the moment cooled down. Behind her, the Espada's lean body provided subtle warmth, one she leaned into gratefully.

"I-" she began then in the next breath couldn't quite remember what she wanted to say. Her flesh already tender and wet from the orgasm moments before was stroked again. Rukia let out a loud moan, arching back against his no-longer flaccid member. _Interesting._..in her limited experience with other males, _she had found that_- her thoughts were interrupted as he spun her around. Still gentle yet with a surprisingly strong grip he guided her legs to hook around his waist. Rukia twined her arms around his neck, unable to keep a hot blush from arising as their faces came close in space. His breath mingled with hers, his expression remaining permanently emotionless.

An exchange of breath.

Emerald and violet meeting.

"What is...your name?" Something in her told her it was important to know this.

After a short silence, he murmured, "_Ulquiorra Schiffer_."

She threw away her pride once more.

...

"This passageway will take you to the outside."

Rukia hesitated, looking back over her shoulder, "you know I won't stay away."

He stood redressed, seemingly untouchable to all, hands in pockets. "Then, we will meet again as enemies."

She sighed_. So stubborn_. In passing he had mentioned how Ichigo had already been dumped back into the living world near where his allies would find him. Ulquiorra had hinted the same of the other three- _trash_ as he put it, pronouncing it flatly without emotion as if it were the truth.

That irritated her the most.

Stepping into the beginning of the dark corridor, she glanced back again, imprinting his face to her memory. The snarky part of her couldn't resist asking, "you insult my friends by calling them trash, so by association am I trash as well?"

Something flashed in his green eyes, a shadow of emotion flickered and vanished so quickly that she barely caught it. Amusement. "No. You, Kuchiki Rukia are not."

She smirked before running off.

_Thought so_..

-Fin-

AN: Thanks for reading :) I was thinking of turning this into UxR oneshots *lemons* lol.

No flames!

Reviews loved! ;)


End file.
